villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lamp
The Lamp is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared webseries. He is the final teacher of the series (not counting the array of minor teachers that didn't receive an episode), and like previous antagonists, attempts to force the remaining puppet to learn about the lessons, in this case dreams. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6'' The video opens with Yellow Guy (or Manny, according to the fandom) attempting to rest in his bed after mourning for his friends. The Lamp springs to life only to be shut off by Yellow Guy, who knows he is another "teacher" and faces the other direction. The Lamp teleports in front of him and reawakens, informing Yellow Guy that, in order for him to sleep, he needs know how to have dreams. The Lamp incites a musical number, and Yellow Guy is dragged into it against his will, as he frantically says he doesn't want to know how to dream. The Lamp creates an animated world where he tortures Yellow Guy to the point that Yellow Guy demands the Lamp to stop singing, which takes him out of the animated sequence. Seemingly back in his world, he is proven wrong, as the Lamp states that Yellow Guy must be having a bad dream. The Lamp then turns Yellow Guy's mattress into oil and attempts to drown him as punishment for telling him to stop singing. Later on, Red Guy discovers a machine that was projecting the current lesson on its main screen where Yellow Guy was about to be murdered by the Lamp, via drowning, who suggests to the Yellow Puppet that he could have a dream about burning or losing his friends. The Red Guy presses a button which causes the Lamp to transform into Tony, thus revealing that the previous teachers (excluding the Sketchbook) were products of the machine. Their purpose seemed to be to torture the Yellow Puppet into becoming like his father. The Lamp's powers are taken away when the Red Guy pulls the plug on the computer simulation, and reality was rewritten. Possible Symbolism? Unlike most of the other antagonists of the series, it is unlikely that the Lamp had any deeper symbolism to him. He is generally portrayed as a "generic teacher" as well as a possible drunkard, with the emphasis being entirely on comedy. Gallery Images Lamp Body.png Image170.png Image171.png ClVuxk2WQAEJZMC.jpg|Looks like somebody's having a bad dream Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 EXPLAINED THE END? Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 (Theory) Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 - Theories and Analysis Trivia *He is referred to as Leonard by the fandom. *He is the only teacher who didn't get to finish his song as he was cut off by the Red Guy. *He appears to be aware of the fact that Duck Guy was murdered in the previous episode because while in the animated dream sequence, he materializes a video camera and it blocks the view of the portrait of the Duck Guy. **He also appears to not like the colour green, as the aforementioned camera had red, yellow, orange, and blue buttons, but no green button. This is a possible reference to Sketchbook, who said "green is not a creative colour." *He is arguably the most sinister out of the ensemble of teachers as he cuts to the chase and tortures the Yellow Puppet. *He is the only (main) teacher who Yellow Guy outright tried to defy. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Torturer Category:One-Shot Category:Enigmatic Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Internet Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Affably Evil Category:Nameless Category:Propagandists Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action